The invention relates to a shaving apparatus with at least one cutting unit which comprises an external cutting member and a matching internal cutting member, said external cutting member being provided with an annular region with hair-trapping apertures and a skin support surface situated within (that is, in a central area surrounded by) the annular region.
Such a shaving apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,421. The skin support surface is formed here by a decorative cover which has a slightly convex shape, such that the skin is in substantially full contact with the support surface during shaving. The contact surface as a result is very large, so that the user experiences a considerable frictional resistance during shaving.